1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that are configured to be suitably used in switching three-dimensional moving images allowing stereoscopic viewing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the emergence of television receivers capable of displaying three-dimensional moving images (hereafter referred to as 3D video) that allows stereoscopic viewing, it is expected for 3D video images to be used for not only the content in particular genres such as movies but also the content in various other genres as television programs, for example.
In the process of producing a television program for example, an editing task for switching from video A to video B is executed frequently. This holds true with the process of creating content based on 3D video and a switcher (an edit instruction apparatus) suitable for the switching between three-dimensional images for example is proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-321992 below for example).
Now, referring to FIGS. 1A to 1C, there is shown three methods of switching from video A to video B. To be more specific, FIG. 1A shows a method of instantaneously switching (instantaneous switching) from video A to video B. FIG. 1B shows a method (wiping) of switching sequentially from one end of video A to video B. FIG. 1C shows a method (mixing, fade-in or fade-out) of switching from video A to video B by gradually lowering the luminance of video and gradually raising the luminance of video B.